‘Korvik’ originated in 1973 as a result of a controlled cross of ‘Kordia’ (female parent) and ‘Vic’ (male parent) cherry trees. Asexual propagation by budding was first carried out in 1975 in East Bohemia, Czech Republic. The variety has since been observed over a number of asexually propagated generations, and has been found to remain true to type.
‘Korvik’ is a new and distinct cherry variety notable for its round shape and resistance to cracking. ‘Korvik’ is further notable for its productivity on dwarfing rootstocks, and tolerance to Monilia disease (“brown rot”). ‘Korvik’ is more upright than its parent ‘Kordia’ which is more spreading and has less number of lenticels on the tree stem than its parent ‘Vic’. The duration of the flowering of ‘Korvic’ is 1-2 days longer than its parent ‘Vic’. In addition, ‘Korvik’ differs from parental varieties by leaf shape. The leaf margin of ‘Korvik’ is obtuse serrate, whereas the leaf margin of its parent, ‘Kordia’, is acute serrate.